


ice to your fire

by Pentaphobe



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentaphobe/pseuds/Pentaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just helping Ren through one of his tantrums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice to your fire

**Author's Note:**

> Who's trash? Me.

* * *

It takes quite some time for him to register her there. The one that was recommended by Phasma to be his shield in the next field assignment. One of the few that excelled in all matters of the word. He was far too heated about this new failure of his compadrents that he would have to report to his master. The impeccable record of timing, foiled by some mishap in system -- idiotic and ridiculous. She stood several paces behind him, stepping way from the officers that had ducked away from his attention turning to the control panels as he unsheathed his saber. The rage, the hate in him for this utter inconvenience surged and he blindly unleashed it in ruthlessly broad strokes of red light.

Sparks of electricity and electrical fire bounced off of the screens, blinding him in red and white light. Metal melted and sawed into oblivion, glass in the screen crunching under the hot stabs that rendered each and every one of them. Only one flat panel held onto the chrome walls by a single screw.

Finn had to step out of the automatic doors, escaping the trample of those who knew better and sought safety in the halls. Or, _mysteriously_ recalled orders that were sent from Commander Hux. Her breath was in his ear, rapid and uneven. But, it was soft flutter that he honed in, in tune with the soft thoughts of helplessness that wanted to reach out.. reach out to him. 

"Get out.."

The soft breath of his voice escaped him, dripping with a venom that even stirred him to his conscious thought. His demand however was not met. There were still others that lingered..

"GEEETTT OUUUUUUTTT!!"

Stampering feet were quick in heeding the words this time. A crowd of the few that still lingered went for the door as he spun around towards them, hearing a sound that called to him among them that was going to exit as well. The girl's emotions bubbling, her thoughts restless and untamed. He heard every doubt, every self-disappointment. No, that's not what he wanted. Not what he meant..

"NOT.. you."

Her steps paused, shuffling with visible uncertainty despite the shield of the armor and the helmet that protected their faces from the display of emotions. It was one thing he could appreciate about her. Honesty in her body that made her easier to read, even when the force let thoughts and feeling move so fluidly into his grasp. He didn't need to try. Not with her. Instead, he only had to move.

He must of looked like a hulking black shade, because as he crowded towards her, she took several steps backwards. Almost tripped if not for his reflexes to catch her hand and deactivate his saber. A broad hand swam across the hip part of her armor, but he felt no curves. No skin. Not what he knew of her and he felt the anger, baseless and primitive kindle in him. The hand made a grab for her helmet and undid its sealing with his thumb, before tugging it off. Carelessly, he let it fall to the floor while he craned in to meet her eye despite the distance his own helmet made between them. She was short. He had to slightly dip his shoulders so the forehead of his helmet rested the cool metal against hers. He felt her thoughts. Ren let himself revel in them instead of the failure of his own. That same hand cradling the back of her skull to keep her close despite the bulk her armor gave and the clunk that sounded from it when her body bumped into the neat, more intricately crafted grafts of his own.

Whether he had spoke request aloud or not, he didn't know, but she began to recall her chores for the day. He immersed himself in the thoughts of the trooper the way he had come to do infrequently. Drown himself in the pool of the simplicity of her methodical work, where she had a spat with trooper whose nickname from her was 'Nines' about another named 'Slip'. He let himself find some solace in focus on the multitude of emotions she allowed herself to experience in a single moment. He didn't even remember closing his eyes, till he felt the desire to open them. To see her.

When he did, it wasn't something he found himself appreciating. Not the shakiness of her dark eyes, searching the black slate that laid in front of her. One of her hands, close to his chest but so far away. Hesitant, even. There was that helplessness, doubt and self-loathing, that he wanted to rip from her and silence.

Instead, he pulled that hand into his chest. Let it rest there, solid as he finally began to breath a little slower. A bit more evenly. Just as her eyes settled on where one'd expect eyes to be. He stayed like this for some time. Leather glove squeezing her palm into his chest tight as if he wanted her meld into him. Selfishly keep her to himself, but his thoughts dipped towards something else as he straightened beginning to pull away.

Not having the heart to let his gaze linger when her head -- her eyes followed his stroll away, out of the doors.


End file.
